


Victory Spoils

by love_in_the_stars



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Just No Superheroes Here, M/M, PWP, Steve is a Frisbee Player, Tony is Still Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the final competition that Steve's been training for and if he wins he get the 'gift' Tony has promised him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: None  
> Warnings: Rated R for sexual acts of a descriptive nature.  
> Notes: Uh, I have no excuse for this AU other then that zekkass put the idea in my head originally with a few comments her Tony made and it only grew and festered in my mind until this came out. So yeah.

Captain America’s Frisbee was a beautiful thing, far more impressive than the other second rate disks on the field. The Captain would win today, of that Tony had no doubt, both because he _always_ won and because Steve had been training for this day for years. There was simply no way the man would fail now, utterly implausible.  
  
Still, Tony had to admit he was clinging to the edge of his seat with his free hand just as hard as everyone else in the stands. Steve had decimated his other opponents and taken down the semi-finalists with the good natured determination that so endeared him to the public in the first place. It was part of the reason his player name was Captain America. Steve not only looked like the typical blond haired, blue eyed, muscled American man but was also naturally kind and perfect and _everyone_ loved him. Including Tony, who loved him a whole hell of a lot but that wasn’t important right now because _this was it_.  
  
This final confrontation right here was what it all came down to, everything Steve had been fighting for all these years.  
  
The Red Skull.  
  
A vicious and extremely competent Player whose name came from the very distinctive red skull that decorated his pitch black Frisbee. He was the best of the best and the one who’d held the title of Ultimate Frisbee for years. He was the one Steve had trained so hard to beat and today was his chance.  
  
The stands were unusually quiet and still as the game proctor checked over each Frisbee for regulations before handing them back. The mediator stepped off the field, look at his watch and hit the buzzer. Instantly, Steve and the Red Skull were going at it. The match was breathtaking.  
  
One of the reasons Frisbee was considered one of the Ultimate Class games was because of its versatile parameters. It was a game that required a sharp mind for strategy and calculation, in order to judge the throwing distances and angle degrees required for rebounds, and an impressive physical strength to control the disks during a throw.  
  
In other words, it was just as impressive as it looked, when it was done correctly anyway and not played by a group of pre-teens.  
  
A one-on-one match like this was set on parallel fields and the contestants played the exact same set ups. The goal was to show more impressive control and movement with the Frisbee then your opponent while navigating the obstacle course and completing assigned tasks. _This_ was no children’s game.  
  
Tony took a slurp from his soda (straight since Steve had confiscated his liquor) and watched the vibrant red, white and blue disk bounce around the course like a ping-pong ball. God, but Steve was good. He totally had this game in the bag. Judging by the tense form of Red Skull, he knew it too. With any luck the idiot Skull would play by the rules this time (as he had a penchant for cheating which was how he’d stayed Ultimate for so long, even if Steve hadn’t quite believed Tony). There was a lot riding on the outcome of this game and Steve being the one to win it. The most obvious being Steve getting named the next Ultimate Frisbee Player but another was that Tony’s ass was on the line this time. Literally.  
  
He’d promised Steve victory sex if he won and Tony really wanted victory sex. Sex with an ecstatic and hyped up on adrenaline Steve was explosive and usually left Tony blissed out and unable to move for hours. So yeah, he really wanted Steve to win this one and not have Red Skull fuck it up.  
  
Luckily, even the Red Skull seemed to realize how bad of an idea it would be to cheat over America’s golden boy of Frisbee and ate the loss, even if he was less than happy over it. And he may or may not have thrown a bit of a hissy fit in that dramatic German accent of his over it but honestly, Tony wouldn’t know. He hadn’t stuck around long enough to see it.  
  
Instead he waited, almost patiently, by the car for Steve; rocking on his heels and already fantasizing about what was to come. The daydreaming was good, it kept him occupied from the waiting as Steve took care of all the PR stuff that came with being popular and just winning the biggest event of the year.  
  
Tony was just compiling a mental list of all the things he wanted to get around to that night when he was suddenly being pressed against the car, a mouth attached furiously to his. Tony moaned into the rough kiss, hands coming up to grip at Steve’s broad shoulders and hold on. It went on and on as Steve took everything he had the breath for then reluctantly pulled back. He was crowding Tony against the car, hands planted on either side of his hips and blue eyes sparking.  
  
“You won.” Tony smirked, smoothing his hands slowly down the length of Steve’s arms.  
  
“I did.” Steve agreed, smiling like a supernova. “I did it, Tony.”  
  
“Of course you did. Never doubted you.”  
  
Steve leaned in for another kiss and Tony allowed it, licking at his lips before nudging the bigger man’s face away with his nose. “I’m all for the making out and such but I suggest getting us home before we get to the part that has your prize in it.”  
  
The way Steve’s eyes darkened at the reminder of his promise sent a bolt of want straight down Tony’s spine.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, I want that.” Steve said, stepping back and nodding a few times. He took a look around but didn’t seem to actually register anything he saw and Tony opened the passenger door for him.  
  
“Your chariot.”  
  
Steve smiled, indulgent, and got in the car. Tony broke a few speed laws on the way but for once Steve didn't berate him. They were home in record time.  
  
\---  
  
Tony's back hit the wall just inside the front door and he moaned, tipping his head back to bare his neck for Steve, who took the offering with his mouth. Teeth worried at his skin, darkening a bruise high where it couldn't be hidden as Steve pressed against him from chest to knees.Tony stroked his hands down the impressive muscles of Steve's back and grabbed at the bottom of his shirt to start tugging it up and Steve smiled against his skin.  
  
"Impatient?"  
  
"Always." Tony purred in response. "But you need to be naked, it’s just a crime for you to wear clothes at all."  
  
Steve obliged and held his upper body away far enough for Tony to peel his shirt off but then just shoved himself close again, mouth latching on to the other side of his throat now. Tony hissed at the bite but raked his nails encouragingly through Steve’s short hair before dragging his hands back down that strong back. Steve’s skin was hot and still slightly damp from the efforts of the game but that only make the smell of him stronger and it was something Tony wished he could bottle to keep all for himself. A nice cologne bottle of Steve smell that Tony could huff or wear whenever he damn well pleased. Yeah. He needed to find someway to do that...  
  
“Tony.” Steve murmured, lifting up to punctuate his next words with kisses. “Focus please.”  
  
“Oh, I’m focused.” He shoved his hips against Steve’s in a show of just how dedicated he was and they groaned, panting into each other’s mouths.  
  
“Good, then we should be moving for the bed now. I intend to put you through it in a few minutes.”  
  
Tony thunked his head back against the wall and whined, actually _whined_. “Jesus, Steve, you know what that talk does to me. Christ.”  
  
“Why do you think I do it?” Steve said, grinning like the secret troll he actually was. “One of these days I’m going to get you off just by talking.”  
  
God, that would _kill_ him. Nothing got to Tony the way Steve talking dirty did.  
  
“But not tonight. I know what I want from you tonight and I already said it.”  
  
“Then what are we waiting for Captain?” Tony teased, slipping a hand down to press just so at the heavy weight between Steve’s legs. Steve bucked against him and reached out, hands sliding from the grip on his hips, over his ass, passing it with a quick squeeze, to press under the back of his thighs. Getting the hint, Tony grinned and looped his arms around Steve’s neck, bracing himself to be picked up from the wall in one smooth motion.  
  
“No more waiting.” Steve breathed into his ear, promised.  
  
This was just one of the thousand things about Steve that Tony adored. That strength factor and how well controlled Steve was to manhandle him like this but never hurt him gave Tony so much fuel for his fantasies. While Steve took care of getting them to the bedroom, Tony bent his head to take care of evening up their hickey count by setting his teeth into Steve’s neck. He licked and nibbled and rubbed his nose at the point where shoulder met neck until Steve shuddered and let go of him, abruptly dropping Tony onto the bed.  
  
Going with it, Tony rolled and wiggled until he’d planted himself dead center of the king sized space, legs sprawled out, and he stared up at Steve through dark lashes. The new Ultimate looked him over with equally dark eyes and dropped his pants right there at the end of the bed. Pants and underwear both in one go, which really told Tony a lot about how serious Steve had been about not waiting any longer. That was good, that was perfect.  
  
He didn’t want to wait either.  
  
A flick of the button and a shimmy of hips got Tony’s pants out of the way and given that he’d decided against underwear(just in case Steve had wanted a quickie before the game, which he hadn’t) all he had left now was his shirt. Before he could get that off though, Steve was bearing down on him again, slotting their hips together and just _rutting_. It was delicious, the friction between their dicks as Steve reached down to hold and stroke them together as he thrust.  
  
“Steve.” Tony moaned, hands grabbing and sliding over whatever parts he could reach.  
  
Steve growled his own name back at him and with his other hand fisted the fabric of Tony’s button down at the front, pulling at it until the buttons gave up their hold as a lost cause and scattered. He abandoned the shirt after that, just shoving it aside enough to bend his head and fix his mouth to a nipple, forcing Tony’s back to bend up at the sensation.  
  
“Jesus.” Tony hissed, one hand sliding into Steve’s hair to clench and the other flitting restlessly across his skin. He pulled at the blond strands in his grasp insistently, “Steve, Steve. Lube?”  
  
He made vague affirmation noises but clearly had no intention of moving for it so Tony rolled his eyes and began wiggling himself closer to the side table next to their bed. If that just rubbed him closer against Steve in a couple interesting ways then all the better. His boyfriend, however, didn’t seem to appreciate his efforts as much and moved his hands to grasp Tony’s hips and held him in place, head still bent and busy licking and biting at his chest.  
  
“Steve, you freaking cave man, let me get the lube or that whole ‘though the mattress’ exercise ain’t happening.”  
  
With a relenting grunt, Steve let go of him just enough for Tony to reach the table and make a grab for the squeeze tube. He then turned back and met the other’s dark blue eyes, brandishing the lube between two fingers. “You or me?”  
  
“Me.” Steve said firmly. “I can’t trust you to do it right.”  
  
Tony would pout but he had a point. Tony’s impatience sometimes made him think he was ready was he wasn’t and Steve was hardly pint sized. So instead of arguing he handed over the tube and spread himself wider, making plenty of room for Steve.  
  
As always when he did this, Steve took the task of stretching him maddeningly slowly and thoroughly. He never listened when Tony tried to tell him that slowly and thoroughly were not synonyms so Tony was not surprised that he was doing it again. Steve’s fingers were thicker than Tony’s own and always felt so good. With the aid of the lube, Steve pressed two fingers against him and Tony moaned, opening up in such a practiced way that the fingers practically sank into him.  
  
Steve stared at him those blue eyes, dark and hungry, reverent. "God, Tony. You, you always..." Words seemed to fail him then and Tony felt a rush of self-satisfaction at being the one to affect Steve in such a way. The only one so far and hopefully the last, provided Tony didn't screw them up the way he had a habit of doing with everything else.  
  
Tony gasped, toes curling as Steve's fingers brushed that sensitive place inside him. "Steve, Steve please." And that was another thing about being with Steve that was unique. How Tony could beg him for it and not feel the shame that he would if it were ever anyone else. Namely because Steve always took his pleading like a gift rather than a conquest. And that was...that was something else.  
  
"Not yet." Steve said but he was getting that look that implied it wouldn't be much longer. He slipped free, despite Tony's automatic whimper of disapproval, to gather more lube and pressed back in, three fingers wide this time. And that was more like it. A stretch that was only a bit painful and more wonderful than anything else. It wasn't enough though and Tony shoved his hips down and back, forcing himself further on those fingers. Steve's breath caught on the action, his eyes riveted on the place where his fingers disappeared into the genius.  
  
"Now?" Tony panted, spreading his legs a bit wider in supplication.  
  
Steve gave a shaky nod, "now." Pulling back, Steve went for the lube again but Tony sat up quickly to take it from him.  
  
"Let me." Tony said softly, watching Steve swallow as he squirted lube onto a palm. Reaching out, Tony wrapped his hands around Steve's cock, smoothing lube along the length and savoring the heavy weight of it in his palm. God, he had such love for Steve's dick. Tony jacked him slowly, twisting his wrist at the head and tightening the grip as he pulled down. After allowing that for a few moments Steve finally grabbed his wrist and Tony let go reluctantly, leaning forward to lick into the Captain’s mouth instead.  
  
“Now, Tony.” Steve reminded, nipping gently at the genius’ mouth.  
  
Tony laughed, letting himself flop back down to the bed and looked at Steve on his knees between his legs. “Now is good.”  
  
Steve bent down and they kissed as he pressed himself in and the kiss dissolved, both of them too overwhelmed to actually participate in it. Tony whimpered at the insistent stretch as Steve pressed and pressed and bottomed out with a glorious rush. Steve held himself absolutely still, foreheads together as he waited for Tony to give some sign he was ready for more, a sign he gave after only a few moments by clenching all his muscles around Steve in a motion he knew the Captain loved.  
  
It punched a groan out of Steve and he pulled out briefly before shoving back in, forcing a mirroring sound out of Tony. The genius arched into the thrust and dragged his nails down Steve’s back, scoring marks that only edged pain into higher pleasure. “More, please, Steve.”  
  
Steve stared at him, eyes blown with lust and his plea only seemed to racket that higher. “God, Tony.” He breathed before hitching Tony’s legs higher around him and leaning back, adding more force behind his thrusts in a way that made the other man gasp and whimper incoherently when he wasn’t babbling renditions of the blond’s name.  
  
Tony clung to him, fingers digging into his shoulder until he let go to arch back, rubbing himself against Steve’s stomach to get some form of friction where he needed it most. Steve wasn’t letting up, just going to town in that way that made Tony’s whole body feel weak with the intensity of it and he keened. Reaching down to take himself in hand, Tony began to jerk off, throwing his head back. Steve groaned at the sight, eyes on the bite mark settled high there and possessiveness a tight, hot coal in his gut. His hands were wrapped tight on Tony’s hips but he moved one now to place it over Tony’s hand, working together to get him off.  
  
“Steve.” Tony moaned, helpless to do anything but soak in the sensations running through him and yearn for the orgasm that was swiftly approaching.  
  
“You close, Tony? Huh?” Steve panted, snapping his hips and batting aside Tony’s hand to take hold of him on his own. “You gonna come for me?”  
  
“Yes, yes. Steve, please, I need to, I want.” He cut himself off, gasping and writhing in Steve’s grip, opening his eyes to stare up at the blond and beg for it. “Please, please, Steve.”  
  
The begging got to him like nothing else and Steve folded Tony up tighter in order to lean down and sink his teeth into that neck again, leaving yet another mark to show the world exactly who Tony Stark belonged to. That bite was the tipping point and Tony howled, orgasm hitting like a freight train and blinding him at the force of it.  
  
The resulting tremors that wrecked Tony’s body squeezed him around Steve and the Captain let out a broken groan, thrusting through the clench and release as he slid his messy hand back to grip Tony’s hip. He was reaching his own limits quickly, as he always did once Tony let go because there was just something about Tony losing control that Steve couldn’t resist. It was just so...Steve growled, mind replaying the exact sounds Tony had made and he pressed himself in as deep as he could go. He came just like that, pelvis pressed flush to Tony and ears ringing with the replay of his boyfriend’s orgasm noises.  
  
Steve huffed out a breath and collapsed to the side, angling his fall so as to not crush the other man. For several long minutes there was nothing but the sound of them breathing and the strong smell of sex but eventually, Tony opened his mouth.  
  
“I knew this was going to happen.” He muttered, a mix of smug and exhausted.  
  
“Well, yeah.” Steve turned his head to look at him and raised one brow, “I should hope so considering it was your promise.”  
  
“I don’t mean the sex, I mean the mind blowing force of the orgasm you just made me have. Fully body weakness, achieved. I don’t think I can move for the next week. Pepper will have to take care of everything at the company.”  
  
“Doesn’t she already?”  
  
Tony paused at that, “Good point.”  
  
“Besides, you’re going to have to move soon or else you’ll dry like that.” Steve said, gesturing toward the come on Tony’s stomach, smeared slightly.  
  
“Uh, but that’s what I have you for, right? Good ‘ol Captain America will clean me right up, yeah?”  
  
“I love you Tony but not enough for a sponge bath. C’mon, get up. Shower or sleep sticky, it’s up to you but I’m cleaning off. You’re welcome to join me, of course.”  
  
“Shower sex?” Tony voice perked up even if the rest of him didn’t and Steve snorted as he tottered upright, not as unaffected by his own orgasm as he made it sound.  
  
“Are you sure you can get it up again?” He asked, turning to look at Tony spread out on the rumpled bed.  
  
Tony blinked at him and smiled, slow and dirty. “Oh, Steve. With the equipment you got, I think I’ve a few rounds left to give you.”  
  
And damned if that didn’t make the ‘equipment’ in question wake up a bit. Steve grinned and headed for the bathroom door, “C’mon then Tony, I’ll fuck you against the wall this time.” At Tony’s weak gasp he paused in the doorway to look back at him. “And then I’ll get you back in that bed and drag a third orgasm out of you with just my voice. I did promise after all.”  
  
Before letting Tony get anything out in response to that, Steve disappeared into the bathroom. Tony dropped his head against the pillow and stared up at the ceiling, mouth open as he gaped to himself. Steve Rogers, ladies and gentlemen, the oversexed reason behind the death of Tony Stark.  
  
He pulled himself out of bed, relishing the ache throughout his body and the slick feel of Steve’s come slipping out. Oh hell, whatever. He couldn’t pick a better way to die, Tony thought as he headed for the bathroom door.  
  
No better way at all.


End file.
